


【水花兄弟】看海计划

by lucifer0314



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer0314/pseuds/lucifer0314
Summary: 爱是想触碰又收回手
Relationships: Stephen Curry/Klay Thompson
Kudos: 3





	【水花兄弟】看海计划

看海计划

<<< 0  
斯蒂芬感到心神不宁，哪怕是身处令人平静的教堂，他也无法集中精神祷告。  
这下可好，要求主原谅的事又多了一件。  
但话说回来他也知道自己为何烦躁不已。克莱又开始躲着他了。  
是的，又来了。这种情况一年总会出现个这么两三次。信息三天回一条，电话永远没人听，仿佛跑到了无人岛闭关修仙。  
根据以往的经验，只能等一个不得不见面的契机，才能改变这种状态。见面之后克莱对自己又好像与平常无异，话不多，接收着斯蒂芬的喋喋不休，适时发笑，适时回应，聪明如斯蒂芬终于在五六年之后决定把这种回应定义为适时敷衍。但克莱拿出这种状态之后，斯蒂芬都无法问出“为什么要躲着我”这种话，仿佛只不过是自己太敏感，想太多。真被动，真没劲。  
这人怎能这么别扭啊？温柔又疏离，亲近又遥远。  
等斯蒂芬停止对克莱的批判时，教堂的人已经走得七七八八了。他有点窘迫，匆匆与神父告别，快速走出教堂，一头钻进驾驶座。  
他得回训练场，取回忘在那儿的高尔夫球杆。

<<< 1  
新买的高尔夫球杆忘在了球队的训练场。买到新球杆时斯蒂芬得意不已，就想给克莱炫耀一番。那天他在训练场眉飞色舞地说着这新球杆多么厉害，活像一个推销员。克莱拿着球杆不停把玩，仔细端详，也不知道斯蒂芬的滔滔不绝他到底听进去多少。最后克莱发表总结陈词：真厉害。这个场景跟斯蒂芬打量克莱的进口安踏球鞋时有那么些相似。但克莱不会给斯蒂芬讲解球鞋的亮点。可能是因为安踏的钱没给到位。  
但事实证明斯蒂芬可能没多把新球杆放心上，不然也不会直到约上三五好友去打高尔夫球的前夕才发现它不见了，  
所以当初到底是为什么要买那个新球杆来着……斯蒂芬一手打着方向盘，另一只手敲了敲自己的头。

<<<2  
走出教堂时已暮色四合，到训练场时已是月明星稀。所以斯蒂芬听到训练场有篮球撞击地面的声响时稍稍有些讶异。他顺着声源走去，看到了那个让他心神不宁的罪魁祸首。克莱正一个人戴着耳机练球，且看起来毫无目标。运球，随便扔一个，打铁，跑到中线外，再扔一个，进了的时候就跟着哼哼两句歌。球衫已经完全汗湿，看来已经在这里呆了挺久。  
斯蒂芬知道克莱调节心情的招数。钓鱼、夜店、一个人练球。但斯蒂芬不知道他心情不好的原因。他太少谈论自己了。  
斯蒂芬侧身站在门外许久，加上克莱耳机的降噪效果确实不错，克莱并没有发现斯蒂芬。斯蒂芬看着克莱，他左膝上的伤疤尤为扎眼。克莱的腿修长白皙而笔直，肌肉匀称，说是巧夺天工的雕塑也不足为过，稍有一点淤青都尤为扎眼，何况是如此长的一道伤疤。  
克莱做手术前一晚斯蒂芬和他打了一通电话，斯蒂芬安慰克莱，全身麻醉前夜虽然不能吃喝，但就当控制长膘速度了。  
克莱说：“这种方式控制饮食，只会让我错失成为最佳防守球员的机会。”  
斯蒂芬哈哈大笑说：“用吨位防守不可取，想想那天我是怎么防住你的。”  
克莱假装思索了下，说：“靠我放水呗？”  
然后克莱立刻拉开了手机和耳朵的距离，如意料中一样，手机里传来斯蒂芬幼稚的嚷嚷。  
电话挂断之后克莱对着手机傻笑了一阵，路过病房的护士被他的表情震惊了，原来这人不是面瘫啊。

<<<3  
斯蒂芬不知道自己站了多久，克莱再次乱扔了一个三不沾之后终于趴在了地上。斯蒂芬走上前去单膝跪地蹲在他面前。半晌，克莱才抬起头，看到斯蒂芬的笑。  
斯蒂芬将克莱的耳机取下，再向他伸出手。克莱顺势用力握住，站起身来。  
斯蒂芬今天去教堂前还有一个正式活动，此时西装革履，腕间戴着克莱送他的表，金丝眼镜架在他精致的鼻梁上，风流倜傥。  
克莱觉得应该先要问问他为什么会出现在这里，但话到嘴边却变成了：“你穿西装真好看。”  
斯蒂芬得意地笑：“我穿什么都好看。”  
克莱翻了一个白眼，嘴角抑制不住地微微扬起。  
斯蒂芬不会错过这个机会：“所以你为什么不接电话不回信息？”  
“啊？”克莱装傻，走向场边拿手机：“你给我发了信息？我没有看到。”  
“少来。这都几天了。”斯蒂芬跟上前去，把搭在座椅上的毛巾甩给克莱。  
“难道……你是因为这个所以才来训练场的？”克莱有些不可置信。  
“我是回来拿球杆的！就上次给你看的那个！”  
“那都是三个月前的事了，它就这样在这里吃了三个月的灰？兄弟这里可不是高尔夫场。”  
“我球杆多，一时没发现！”斯蒂芬说着转身跑向杂物间，在角落发现了……把灰擦一擦，还是澄光瓦亮的球杆。斯蒂芬吹了吹球杆，瞬间尘土飞扬，惹得斯蒂芬咳嗽了两声。  
克莱看着他的模样别过头去哑然失笑。  
“所以克莱，”斯蒂芬说，“明天我们去玩吧。到海边的别墅去玩一整天。”  
克莱迟疑了一下，说：“还有谁？凯文、德拉蒙德……”  
“他们都不会去。”斯蒂芬打断道。“就我和你！我们很久没有一起玩了！允许你带上Rocco.”  
克莱本想果断地拒绝，天晓得他现在最不愿意面对的就是斯蒂芬，更何况是要和斯蒂芬单独相处上一整天。但对上斯蒂芬天真无邪的双眼，克莱的动作却脱离了意识的控制，点了点头。  
他不愿意看到斯蒂芬的眼神里的光芒黯淡下去。  
斯蒂芬手握着球杆就冲上前去轻轻地抱住浑身湿漉漉的男人：“不开心的事如果你不愿意说，我不会逼问。但我一直都在。”  
克莱的手停滞在空中，他本想回应这个拥抱，但却舍不得他的西装上沾上任何东西。于是他只是轻轻握住斯蒂芬的肩膀，拉开了两人的距离，认真地说，下次不要拿着球杆冲向我了，我以为你要拿球杆打我。  
斯蒂芬笑，轻轻拍了拍克莱的肩。“那……”斯蒂芬的眼里闪烁着期待。“明天一早我开车去接你。”  
“……好。”

<<<4  
斯蒂芬走之前问要不要送克莱回家，克莱拒绝了，他还想再呆一会儿。  
所以克莱不知道这一路上，斯蒂芬脚下生风连跑带跳地上车，在车上打了一圈电话给朋友疯狂道歉：“明天真的有特别重要的事……你们玩得开心就好！拍了照片记得发我看看！”  
克莱戴上耳机坐在椅子上发呆。  
克莱喜欢斯蒂芬，好多年了。这个秘密也死守好多年了。一直以来他都觉得自己隐藏得特别好。至少斯蒂芬不知道。他猜。  
他的确是故意不回斯蒂芬信息的。只要克莱觉得自己的情感外露过分明显，在失控的边缘时，他就会刻意和斯蒂芬疏离一些。克莱认为这种疏离对双方而言都好。  
这下不仅没能躲开他，还要跟他单独相处一整天，这对克莱来说简直是一次考验。  
一直以来都小心翼翼地把控着相处方式和距离，保护着这段弥足珍贵的感情。克莱也想过也许不再喜欢他的话也许能轻松很多。但看着斯蒂芬场上挥斥方遒，场下古灵精怪，善良、慷慨、聪明……世界上所有美好的词汇都能在他身上找到。越是想淡化，越是一次次地被打败，于是陷入拧巴不已的境地。  
“我也想讨厌斯蒂芬，但是我做不到啊。”克莱曾这样说。  
谁能做到呢。每个人都对他视若珍宝。  
偶尔克莱也会陷入自我厌恶。他对斯蒂芬有着越界的情感和想象。比如斯蒂芬把毛巾披在头上的时候，克莱会觉得他是世界上最性感的尤物。斯蒂芬和他拥抱的时候，斯蒂芬的体温会让克莱感到一阵悸动，让他不由自主将手臂收紧，想用尽全身力气将斯蒂芬融入自己的身体。斯蒂芬眨着大眼睛跟自己说话的时候，他会想象斯蒂芬目光迷离的模样。  
而方才，克莱看着斯蒂芬穿着西装戴着眼镜出现，笔挺的身材太适合这个装扮，英姿飒爽。这让克莱心动不已。当斯蒂芬扑进他怀里时，他甚至想扯开他的衬衫，让纽扣在球场上滚动。  
但克莱怎么舍得让斯蒂芬有一丝一毫的狼狈，于是他只是轻轻拍掉了斯蒂芬西装上沾上的灰尘。  
他孩子气的模样也让克莱沉沦。

<<<5  
第二天斯蒂芬的车一大早来到了克莱家门口。克莱一夜辗转难眠，抱着Rocco坐到副驾驶时睡意惺忪。车里放着Trap音乐，敲得克莱太阳穴突突地疼。于是克莱将音乐换成了红辣椒，不出所料迎来斯蒂芬的揶揄。斯蒂芬觉得红辣椒过时，克莱说你懂什么这是经典。两个人你一言我一语地开始争辩。克莱后来才意识到可能真的是跟斯蒂芬呆在一起自己也会变得幼稚。吵着吵着克莱就抱着Rocco睡着了。斯蒂芬看着在副驾驶熟睡的克莱心情无理由地大好，红辣椒的歌仿佛也不土了，让他跟着旋律轻轻哼哼起来。  
直到车开到了海岸边停下，斯蒂芬并未叫醒克莱。他支着下巴看着克莱的睡颜，发现克莱新修剪的胡子很好看，很适合他。  
发现这些日子克莱可能没怎么去室外，皮肤比之前还要白了些。  
发现那么多年克莱脸上只长肉不长皱纹。斯蒂芬借着后视镜看了看自己眼角的笑纹，皱了皱鼻子摇了摇头。  
发现克莱的嘴唇肉肉的，亲起来触感一定很好。  
……  
许多年前斯蒂芬第一次萌生这种想法的时候被自己吓一跳。但这次他只是无奈地笑了笑，俯身上前，嘴唇轻轻触碰克莱舒展的眉心。  
然后在克莱耳边大叫一声：“我们到啦！”  
克莱被突如其来的声音吓得睁大了眼睛。Rocco也跳了起来。斯蒂芬看着克莱呆滞的表情笑得在方向盘上不能自已。

<<<6  
斯蒂芬在几年前买下这幢别墅，克莱在夏天时和大伙儿一起来过几次。而今日时值初春，海风已带有些许暖意，但深蓝的海水依然寒气逼人。不打算下水的时候才有机会好好欣赏这片私家海滩的景观。阳光在海面覆上一层浪漫的金黄，温柔的海浪轻轻拍打着岸边，克莱觉得此刻这静谧的海和斯蒂芬的双眸有几分相似，清澈又深邃。风带着海的味道，令人卸下所有防备，也让克莱紧张的精神稍稍放松了些。

此时阳光正好，但两人选择窝在沙发上打游戏暴殄春光。斯蒂芬打游戏时跟在球场上一样吵，尖叫惨叫不绝于耳。克莱被他认真的状态感染，很快两个人嚷成一团。偶尔克莱整出个低级失误，斯蒂芬笑到整个人倒在克莱的胸前。斯蒂芬赢了之后会站在沙发上得意地挑衅克莱，输了的时候会握着手柄陷入呆滞，然后问克莱，这个表情像不像骑士队的教练。惹得克莱笑个不停。  
好像的确已经很久没这么开怀了。克莱想。  
打开披萨的外卖盒之前斯蒂芬嘴里神神叨叨地念着什么，克莱凑近，听到他正祈祷着“不要有菠萝，我已经嘱咐过了不要有菠萝，一定没有菠萝……”  
斯蒂芬长吐一口气，像罚球一样郑重地打开盒子。  
“不！”斯蒂芬抱头惨叫，别墅里都有了回音。“我就知道是这样！我的要求披萨店就从来没听过！”  
于是克莱将菠萝全都刮掉之后再把披萨递给斯蒂芬，斯蒂芬心安理得地坐享其成，吃着没有菠萝的披萨笑得见牙不见眼，还不断催促克莱刮快点。斯蒂芬对着克莱就是忍不住放肆地任性，克莱无条件地笑着接纳这些任性时，斯蒂芬会得到一种别样的满足感，然后下次变本加厉。其实他就是喜欢看克莱笑，尤其是他对自己无可奈何的笑，就应该拍下来裱起来，卢浮宫看了都想拿蒙娜丽莎的微笑来换。但斯蒂芬会斩钉截铁地拒绝。

<<<7  
春日午后的暖阳就像最美妙的摇篮曲，两人本再想在游戏里杀个你死我活，但也只能屈服于困意睡到不省人事。待斯蒂芬醒来的时候沙发上只有他自己，身上披着克莱的外套。他的头埋进外套深吸了一口气，熟悉的薄荷香水味让他清醒又迷糊。  
天边是火红的夕阳，落日的余晖透过落地窗洒落，逆着光斯蒂芬看见克莱站在阳台上吹着海风，Rocco乖巧地依偎在他的脚边。斯蒂芬用手机拍下了克莱此刻的背影，想着克莱现在所欣赏的美景都不及他拍下万分之一美。他想把照片发给克莱，又瞬间打消了这个念头。这张最美风景照还是自己欣赏好了，连克莱都不能分享。世人皆知斯蒂芬无私，其实他自私得很。斯蒂芬得意地想着。  
斯蒂芬走到克莱身边，克莱半眯着眼拥抱海风：“这里真的太棒了，平时闲置好浪费。”  
斯蒂芬划火柴点燃雪茄，浅浅吸了一口再缓缓吐出：“那我把钥匙给你，你平时想来就来好了。我看Rocco也很喜欢这里。”  
“Rocco可不能惯着。”克莱弯下腰把Rocco抱起来，“万一它赖在这里以后不肯回家了，我岂不是要长居这里？嗯？”  
Rocco一脸无辜地看了看主人，漠然地别过头，轻轻挣脱了克莱的怀抱，在宽敞的天台撒丫子跑。  
“一直住在这里人会彻底废掉吧。在这里几乎要分不清梦境和现实了。”斯蒂芬道。  
“让你分不清梦境和现实的不是这里，是你的雪茄。”克莱终于被他手上的火光自吸引了注意力。  
“眼光不错啊！”斯蒂芬笑着再吸了一口：“古巴货，有钱都难买的上好货色。”说着他将雪茄递到克莱的嘴边。克莱迟疑了一下轻轻吸了一口，嘴唇感受到了斯蒂芬留下的温度，甘苦和醇香瞬间在口腔里蔓延。  
的确上等佳品。  
“再给我试试。”克莱伸手要去取斯蒂芬手上的雪茄，斯蒂芬却敏捷地把手背到身后。“这可不行，只能给你尝一口。我自己都舍不得抽。”  
“你是年纪越大越吝啬了。”克莱作势伸手要抢他身后的雪茄，却被斯蒂芬抓住手腕。  
“吝啬的人有吝啬的办法分享雪茄。”斯蒂芬直视着克莱的眼睛说。  
太阳的余晖已消逝，漫天星光灿烂，月色洒落海面，浪花的声音像古老的歌谣，传颂着神秘的传说。  
斯蒂芬再吸了一口雪茄，放开了克莱的手腕，手握环状，缓缓举起手，轻轻贴住克莱的唇，再往前一步，抬起头，半眯着眼，将口中的烟雾缓缓释放在手中，传递到克莱的嘴里。  
整个过程极为缓慢，便显得尤为隆重。天知道斯蒂芬要鼓起多大的勇气才敢这样做。斯蒂芬也不知道有什么好紧张的，但他能感受到自己的手都在微微颤抖，连看一眼克莱双眼的胆量都没有。  
良久斯蒂芬也没有把手收回，就像要维持着这个动作直到沧海桑田。  
斯蒂芬手上的雪茄也久久没有熄灭，证明这雪茄和那个新买的高尔夫球杆一样，不过是醉翁之意不在酒。  
明明有风猎猎地吹过，但克莱觉得风声静止了，星星也熄灭了，世界只剩斯蒂芬手上的一抹火光。二手雪茄的味道并不好，但穿过斯蒂芬手心的烟雾却带着千万种撩拨。它们聚在一起又散开，沁入克莱的身体，让克莱心跳如擂鼓。  
这雪茄可能混了迷魂药，你可少抽点吧。克莱心里想着。  
终于斯蒂芬转身跑进了室内，将克莱和美妙月色留在天台。  
恶作剧结束后拔腿就跑，斯蒂芬的惯用伎俩。

<<<8  
克莱从来不敢揣测斯蒂芬恶作剧背后的意图。进一步怕自作多情，退一步又自讨没趣，横竖都是自己不开心。所以克莱在许多年前就学会了只享受表象的欢愉，简单又快乐。  
晚餐时斯蒂芬像什么也未发生过一样，和克莱边吃边聊天，如意料中得到克莱的“适时敷衍”。  
说实话，去装作无事发生并非易事，但那么多年来两人已把这个技能练得炉火纯青。至少克莱认为只要骗得过自己，斯蒂芬就无法察觉他的悸动。  
晚饭后斯蒂芬硬拉着克莱再拿起手柄，斯蒂芬不服输的劲头上来了，他不相信雄鹿是不可战胜的，于是逼着克莱选雄鹿，自己选其他球队打了三四局，但每一局安特托昆博都砍了40多分，让斯蒂芬叹气摇头：“说实话，我现在看到那一长串字母，就想起全明星时他连着隔扣我两次的样子。太吓人了。”  
克莱笑了：“你当时直接趴下求饶的样子应该得上年度五大囧。”  
斯蒂芬耸肩：“除了趴下我也别无选择了，还站着就再被扣一个。既然注定做他高光的背景板，不如想想办法给自己加戏。”  
其实斯蒂芬那天趴下的模样在很长一段时间里总会不受控制地在克莱脑海里重播。天知道那个时候克莱多想上前抱抱他，摸摸他的头。就像每次凯文对他做的那样，无比自然。但那时克莱选择的远远地看着。这样也行，这样也好，这样也足够。  
为什么他做的每一个举动都让自己心动不已呢。难怪人人都爱他。难怪自己无论怎么努力都逃不出他的牢笼。  
克莱伸手摸了摸斯蒂芬的卷发：“等明年我们一起报仇去，你也隔扣他一个，我给你送助攻。”  
“嗯嗯嗯，好好好，我家的篮筐已经装好了，明天回去之后我就苦练灌篮，成为一名扣将。”斯蒂芬举起拳头以示决心。然后克莱猝不及防地挨了他一拳：“虽然隔扣他不太能实现，但是一起去报仇是一定要的。”斯蒂芬收敛起所有的笑意，一脸严肃。  
克莱抓住他的拳头：“当然了……这就是我留下来的原因，不是吗？”  
斯蒂芬满意地笑了，比白日的阳光还灿烂。

<<<9  
斯蒂芬让克莱去主卧，自己睡次卧。但斯蒂芬洗澡洗到一半才惊觉，明明自己才是主人，凭什么是自己睡次卧？而且为什么克莱毫不犹豫地答应了？再不济也应该客气一下，或者邀请主人一起睡主卧吧……主卧有无敌大海景！不能这么轻易让出去！必须抢回阵地！  
他十分高兴能为自己找到去主卧的理由。  
斯蒂芬洗完澡之后把毛巾披在头上就往主卧冲。克莱穿着短裤正坐在沙发上看书，露出修长的小腿，白得晃眼。斯蒂芬打的腹稿都到了嘴边，但却被他膝盖上的伤疤堵得什么都说不出来。  
克莱抬头，看见斯蒂芬向自己走来。他越来越近，已经能看到斯蒂芬睫毛上的水珠。  
斯蒂芬在他面前蹲下，指尖轻轻抚摸着那道伤疤。手术刚结束时它肿胀发紫，狰狞得吓人。斯蒂芬有过无数的伤，动过许多次手术，但唯有这道不在他身上的伤疤最令他害怕，只要看到就鼻子发酸。  
“这是你身上唯一的纹身。”斯蒂芬仰起头看着克莱，挤出一个勉强的笑，轻轻地说，“英雄的勋章。”  
克莱居高临下地看着斯蒂芬过分漂亮的眼睛。  
斯蒂芬的眼神太沉重，有疼惜，有怜爱，有期待，有失落……就是这令人心动的眼神，让克莱这些日子以来所压抑的所有情感已在溢出的边缘。但他却只能拼命刹车，才能不让这么多年的努力都溃不成军。  
只是……  
“斯蒂芬。”克莱嗓音低沉，手抚上斯蒂芬的眉毛，双眼皮的皱褶，高挺的鼻梁，划过脸颊，指尖停在右眼的泪痣。“你的这副模样会让我想欺负你。”  
斯蒂芬没有动，他维持着动作，微微冰凉的手覆盖在他的膝盖上，眼睛直直地望着克莱，仿佛是一种默许与邀请。也许他根本都没懂“欺负”的意味，但他也愿意把克莱的“欺负”照单全收。许久，他才握住克莱的手，在他的指节上轻轻落下一吻。  
为什么克莱的手也这么好看呢？斯蒂芬想。  
卧室暗黄的灯光让斯蒂芬此刻看起来更为妩媚。克莱顺势将斯蒂芬压倒在柔软的地毯上，一只手与斯蒂芬的手轻轻相握，另一边手肘支撑起上身，以便能看着斯蒂芬。此刻两人的鼻尖几乎相触，克莱甚至能闻到斯蒂芬呼吸中沐浴露的芬芳。  
“……嘿，这样的话我又要重新洗澡了。地毯上全是尘。”斯蒂芬的声音比灯光还柔和，像是无可救药的蛊惑。  
但回应他的只有沉默。  
耳边只剩潮汐的低吟与彼此的呼吸声。克莱能感受到斯蒂芬的呼吸从缓和到急促，也能感受到自己心跳的速率逐渐升高。  
他真的不能再看斯蒂芬的眼睛了。  
怎么办啊，真的对这个人毫无办法啊。克莱无可奈何地想着。  
他用手遮住斯蒂芬的双眸，将斯蒂芬头上的毛巾覆在他的脸上，隔着毛巾，低头吻住了斯蒂芬的嘴唇。  
手心下的睫毛微微颤动。  
像是过了几个世纪，又像是只是须臾之间，克莱将斯蒂芬拉起身，毛巾重新搭在斯蒂芬的头上，指节轻轻刮了刮斯蒂芬的鼻尖。感谢卧室昏黄的灯光，克莱只能看见斯蒂芬闪着盈盈水光的双眸，看不清他脸上的微微泛红。  
也许克莱此刻应该说些更越界更露骨的真心话，比如，我可以吻你吗？真真切切的那种。  
但他只是给了斯蒂芬一个拥抱，就像他们平时无数的拥抱一样。然后在斯蒂芬的耳边低语了一句：“晚安。”  
斯蒂芬将额头埋在他的肩上，轻轻地点了点头。  
<<<10  
斯蒂芬最终还是没能拿回卧室的主权，他走出房间，走到宽敞的天台，抱着Rocco望着月色下的银滩与大海。  
他知道他精心策划的看海计划已经步入尾声。像是一切都按计划顺利地进行了，又像是有无数节外生枝的插曲。他知道明天之后他们会和以前一样，做着亲密无间的队友、伙伴、兄弟。他知道他们永远会是彼此生命中最重要的角色，之一。  
“Rocco，你要好好记住这里，下次来就不知道是什么时候了。”斯蒂芬喃喃道。

克莱看到斯蒂芬在阳台的身影，他知道他应该上前给斯蒂芬披上一件外套，但他只是悄悄用手机拍下了斯蒂芬月下的背影，随即转身上楼。  
他们都明白，唯有如此，两人未来的故事才能无尽的书写与延续。终老勇士，携手步入名人堂……当然，能携手再拿多几次冠军就再好不过了。  
最重要的是。  
只要你快乐就够。


End file.
